vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminator vs. Predator/Part 1
http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/vs/images//b/b1/T.jpg http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/vs/images//9/93/Vs.jpg http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/vs/images//8/82/P.jpg =Story= The Terminator In a small town in Brazil there is a powerful lighting surge and a ball of energy appears and then disappears revealing a naked Terminator. "Nice jacket," Hendricks tells Rodriguez. "Thanks," Rodriguez replies. The two are sitting in a bar in the same town. They are soldiers from a military base that is nearby and are off duty. There are a couple of other soldiers there as well. "What's the time," Rodriguez asks. "About midnight," Hendricks answers, "I guess we better be getting back to the base." "All right," Rodriguez replies and takes another swig of his beer, "Just let me finish this drink." The two hear a noise from the bar door and turn to see the Terminator walk in. "Col. Schafer," Rodriguez asks. "Something looks wrong with this picture," Hendricks replies getting up and walks toward the Terminator. "Find out what's wrong," Rodriguez says and then continues to drink more of his beer. Hendricks approaches the Terminator and remarks, "What's going on Col. Schafer?." "Give me your clothes," the Terminator replies solemnly. "Whoa," Hendricks shouts and begins to laugh, "Wow, what's wrong?" "Now," the Terminator replies. "How about no," Hendricks replies. The Terminator then grabs Hendricks' throat and strangles him to death. "What the heck," Rodriguez shouts. All of the other soldiers are now staring at the Terminator and pull out weapons. Rodriguez has a large handgun. The Terminator looks at Rodriguez and approaches him. "Stop," Rodriguez shouts and fires at the Terminator but the bullets have no effect. The others then fire as well. Rodriguez has great fear in his eyes when the Terminator reaches him and knocks him down with his right arm making Rodriguez drop his gun. The Terminator then picks it up and begins to shoot down the other soldiers in the bar. When one charges at him with a knife the terminator just grabs him and throws him into the rows of bottles behind the bar and falls to the ground. Others also run at the Terminator but it easily takes them down and eventually all but Rodriguez are dead. The Terminator turns to him. Rodriquez panics and gets up. The Terminator approaches him and Rodriguez shouts, "I'll give you my clothes, all right." Rodriguez tears off his black leather jacket and tosses it to the Terminator. The Terminator walks outside in Rodriguez's black leather outfit. It then turns to see another soldier riding down the road on a motorcycle. He is wearing a pair of shades. The Terminator goes out into the road and the biker stops and shouts, "What the hell man!" The Terminator then takes the shades off of the soldier and puts them on. It then whacks the soldier off of the bike with its left arm making him fly off of the bike. The Terminator then gets on and rides away. Arrival A Yautja ship flies by Earth. A pod then flies out and descends into Brazil. The pod lands in a dense jungle. The bottom then opens and a Predator rides out on a speeder bike. The Predator stops and then turn on the pod's cloaking system making it turn invisible. The Predator then rides into the jungle. The Terminator is still riding through the jungle on its motorcycle when it sees the Predator fly onto the road on its speeder bike and then disappear into the other side of the jungle. The Terminator is confused by this but just continues riding. Dutch Col. Alan Schaefer, a.k.a. Dutch, looks inside of the bar the Terminator attacked. "What happened," Dutch asks a soldier named Max. "This is strange Col.," Max replies, "But he said it was you." "What," Dutch shouts. Rodriguez is talking to another soldier while wrapped in a blanket. "It was him," Rodriguez shouts, "Col. Schaefer!" "Is this true," Max asks. "I do remember you were gone last night," Max replies. "I was out on patrol," Dutch replies, "And what would be my motive for killing my own men?" "I honestly don't know," Max replies, "But several people think that you're still a little off ever since your incident in Val Verde." "I'm as sane as you are," Dutch shouts, "And I thought it was innocent until proven guilty." Another soldier then approaches them and says, "The bartender has come forward with a tape of the incident. He says he filmed it to prove who was to blame, and said it was you Col." "Let's watch it first," Dutch replies. At the base a group of officers including Dutch watches the tape. They see the Terminator kill all of the soldiers and then leave in Rodriquez's clothes. "It looks like you Dutch," General Sherman Pryce. "I'm telling you it isn't," Dutch says. "Unless you've got some twin we don't know about we're going to have to take this as hard evidence," Sherman says. "I know this person looks like me," Dutch says, "But I'll prove it isn't. Give me a chance to find this man, and bring him to justice." "We'll try our best to see if there is some 'evil twin' of yours," Sherman replies, "But until then I'm afraid we're going to have to lock you up." "No," Dutch shouts as he is grabbed by soldiers and is dragged away. "It wasn't me," Dutch shouts, "It wasn't me!" John Connor John Connor is hiding in the Brazilian city of Sao Paolo under the alias of John Reese, in honor of his biological father, to try and keep Skynet from knowing where he is. John is buying some food when he hears some off duty soldiers talking. "Did you hear about what happened at the bar," one says. "Yeah," a second replies, "Col. Schaefer killed several guys lsat night. I heard that he had walked into the bar naked and demanded that Hendricks give him his clothes." John then gives full attention to them knowing about what a Terminator does when it first appears. "He then killed them all," the first says, "Then stole Rodriguez's clothes and gun. He then stole a motorcycle and rode away." Joh doesn't know about who this Col. Schaefer is but knows that what they are really talking about is a Terminator. They've found me, John thinks realizing that the Terminator was being sent after him from the future. But how did they figure out I'd be here, John thinks in panic, I've done everything I can to stay off the grid. John realizes that he can't let the Terminator find him and must get away. John runs to his small apartment in the city and begins to pack what he can. Escape Dutch is sitting in his cell trying to think of a way to get out and prove his innocence. A soldier carries in his breakfast saying, "Here's your breakfast Col., if they haven't stripped you of your rank yet." Two armed guards walk in with him. Ferocity appears in Dutch's eyes and he bashes the tray into the soldier's face knocking him back into one of the guards. As the other guard begins to point his rifle at Dutch, Dutch grabs the barrel and points in another direction. Dutch then punches the guard in the face with his left fist knocking him unconscious. Dutch then takes then takes the keys off of the soldier who brought him the food and then runs out of the cell with the rifle. Dutch locks the guards in the cell and then runs down the hallway. Hunters The Predator has come to Earth in order to hunt one of the only men who has ever bested a Yautja warrior, Dutch. The Predator is now traveling in the branches of the tall trees. The Predator is buy a road that leads into Sao Paolo. The Predator looks down and sees The Terminator ride down the road on the motorcycle. The Predator scans the Terminator and sees that its appearance matches Dutch, and figures that it is Dutch himself. The Predator takes aim with his plasmacaster and then fires blowing the Terminator off of its motorcycle and tumble onto the ground. The Terminator gets up and scans the trees and with its scanner is able to see the invisible Predator. The Terminator then fires its gun at the Predator and the Predator leaps from branch to branch as the Terminator continues to fire at it. Eventually the Terminator runs out of bullets and proceeds to reload when the Predator leaps down at the Terminator and punches it in the face. The Terminator's face bends to the side and it backs up a bit but quickly straightens out. The Terminator then swings at the Predator with its right fist knocking the Predator to the ground. The Predator is surprised by the strength of a human, knowing that Dutch is a human. The Predator gets up and jumps onto and climbs up a tree. The Terminator completes reloading the gun and fires up at the Predator who had cloaked himself again. The Terminator blows away the canopy of the trees and the branches crumble down and the Predator falls with them. Returning to its primary objective the Terminator continues riding towards Sao Paolo. The Predator gets up and then follows the Terminator's trail. Category:Fights